Bayou Blood
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: This is my first time! Reviews welcomed, but be gentle please! This is a story of Sam and Dean searching for the RED deal breaker, running into the past, and opening a door to the future.
1. Chapter 1: A Voice From the Past

**The characters of Dean, Sam, and John Winchester were created by and are owned by Kripke, CW, and whoever else. I do not own them. Other characters in the following story are of my own creation. This is totally fiction, so any similarity to events, persons, etc is totally coincidental and scary!**

**This is a story that has been floating in my head for a long time. Dean and Sam are trying to save Dean from his RED deal. Someone else has been watching out for them, too. A friend from the past, who ended up causing serious emotional pain, comes back to help and brings even more surprises, along with some insight into why Dean acts the way he does in some situations.**

**There is nothing to warn about. Unless Dean's favorite phrase is offensive. Son of a...**

**Without giving too much away, some familiar characters will show up later on. ENJOY!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1.Voice from the Past**

"Hello? Uh-huh…..Yea….ok."

Sam looks up from his computer and sees Dean's face drain of color.

Dean slowly closes the phone and places it in his jacket pocket.

"Sammy, change of plans, my man. We have to take a detour."

"Dean! No more of your detours. We agreed we would go check these out and that is the plan. Whatever it is can wait, dude. We have to work on finding a solution. You have a year Dean! One year! That's it. I hate to sound like a nag, but"

"Then shut up," Dean says . His tone makes it clear he is in no mood to be annoyed. He looks over at his little brother and rolls his eyes. " You complain more than a chick. You sure you're a guy?"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

"Who was that on the phone? Dean, if this is some pit stop for you to get laid, I swear man…."

Dean cleared his throat and whispered something that could not be heard over the purr of the impala's engine.

"Who??

"Danielle, Sam. It was Danielle. She said her dad told her to call me and she wants to help."

Sam fell back against the seat. He stared straight ahead, shaking his head slowly. He was stunned into silence.

"Danielle? Are you serious? I haven't heard her name in.."

"Eleven years," Dean finished for Sam. "It's been eleven years, Sammy."

………………………………...

Sammy sat quietly. Danielle was the daughter of their dad's marine buddy, Delvin Ri'chard. The two had been very close and were like brothers. After the fire, their dad, John, had spent time on Delvin's spread down in Delisle, Mississippi.

Delvin was originally from New Orleans. After leaving the military, he had met the woman who would become his wife. Georgette was originally from Gulfport, Mississippi, but had attended the University of New Orleans, also known as UNO. She had been shopping on Canal Street when Delvin saw her. He mustered the nerve to introduce himself. Seventeen months later, they were married. Fourteen months following their nuptials, Danielle was born. Delvin finished his degree at UNO and the family then moved to Mississippi.

John and Delvin shared more than military experience. Both had suffered loss. John had lost his wife in the fire. A year earlier, Delvin had lost Georgette to a driver who had fallen asleep at the wheel. Danielle had been in the car. She had sustained a broken ankle, but survived. He was the single father of a now two year old girl.

The first summer John had spent time at is old friend's place was odd to say the least. Two single father's, still in mourning, trying to help each other understand what had happened. They watched their children playing happily, oblivious to the loss they had all suffered.

………………………………...

"What happened? We spent time together like every summer. Then, she just disappeared. I don't understand. I tried to ask Dad what happened, but he told me to not think about it.'

"Sam, I don't know. We just all grew up and grew apart I guess.' The hint of sadness inn Dean's voice was not lost on Sam.

"Why is she calling now, after all this time?"

"She said we need to talk and she knows I am on borrowed time."

"Dean, how did she know that? Did you tell someone? Did Ellen or Bobby say something?'

"No. She knows though. I am not surprised at all.." Dean slammed in a tape and Twilight Zone by Golden Earring flooded the car.

Sam knew when to shut up and this was one of those times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews are always welcomed. If you see something you think can be changed for the better, let me know:)**


	2. Chapter 2:Deja Vu

**2. Deja Vu**

"Sammaaaaayyyyyy…Wake up, dude. We're almost there."

Sam picked his head up from the back of the seat and wiped the drool from the side of face. He looked out the corner of his eye to see if Dean had noticed. He didn't think so. He sat up and nonchalantly stretched, making sure his sleeve ran across the drool on the seat. Satisfied the wet spot was gone, he leaned against the door.

"Dude, any more slobber on my seat and you ride in the trunk. Didn't think I saw that? Well, these pictures on my phone prove it. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ima kick your ass Dean. Grow up!"

"Blah blah blah."

Dean pulled onto a dirt road and slowly drove forward. Both boys looked around, recognizing familiar sites. The old tire swing on the big sycamore tree was still there. They had spent many hours on that swing.

The Impala stopped next to a fully restored seventy-one Mustang. Even in the faint moonlight, the paint glistened. The color was not discernible.

"Sweet ride. Too bad it's a Ford," Dean said and made a face of disdain.

"It would kick the crap out of that Chevy you're pushing around in."

Dean fell into a crouch as instinct took over. As he was lowering himself, he was simultaneously reaching into his jacket to grab his pistol. He brought the gun up and scanned the area, after looking over to make sure Sam was ok. He made a motion telling Sam to get down. Sam did, while holding his own pistol.

"If I wanted to drop you, you would never have seen it coming." A light flipped on in the garage. The sounds of boot heels clicked on the cement. "It's been a long time boys."

"Danielle, it has been a long time. How you doing?" Sam took a step forward and then stopped, not knowing what to do next.

"Well, are you going to give me a hug, a handshake, or a stupid stare?"

Sam stepped forward and grabbed the girl in a hug. She was tall, but still he was able to lift her feet from the ground. She hugged him back. When they were finished hugging, she stepped back and looked at him.

"Boy, you sho' grew. I would never had thought you would grow up so handsome and tall. Damn!"

"Danielle."

"Dean."

Danielle, moved toward Dean. She stopped in front of him and just looked at him. He looked at her. She was staring at his beautiful green eyes. He stared at her brown eyes and black curly hair. In the moonlight, her caramel skin had a golden glow.

"Let's get you settled in, guys. Y'all follow me."

Sam looked at Dean, wondering what that exchange had been about. He knew something was going on, but neither Dean or Danielle wanted to talk about. Sam knew better than to ask.

Sam followed Danielle into the house. The furnishings had changed, the style taking on a much more feminine look, but the memories were still there. Both boys could remember the evenings spent in front of the television, watching movies, just hanging out. These were the times their lives had some semblance of normalcy.

"Sam, if you want to have the same room, you know where it is.," Danielle said as she smiled at Sam.

Sam smiled and walked to the room, the path being totally familiar.

"Dean, your room is dad's."

"Danielle, don't you dare act like everything is fine, " Dean hissed through clenched teeth.. "We were friends. We said we would always be there for each other like our dad's were there for each other. I guess a friend who saved your life could not compete with the little rich boy, could he?

Danielle looked at the floor. "Dean, you don't even know the story. I know you hate me. Honestly, I don't blame you. I understan' how you must feel, but you have to believe me when I tell you, I neva meant for that to happen. If you will give me chance, I can explain it to ya. Ya really don't know, do ya? She turned around and Dean could see a tear slip down her cheek.

"Danielle, what…," Dean started, but she cut him off.

"We will talk afta we eat. I promise."

………………………………...

Sam sat down to the heavy oak table. He looked over the food placed before him. This was food that was not bought in a dingy diner or a drive thru. There was creamy macaroni and cheese, candied yams, fresh green beans, and glazed ham. It was all home made.

"Wow! "

"Hungry Sam? I thought you might be and it is not too often I have anyone to cook for," Danielle said as she passed the yams to Sam.

Sam shoveled the yams onto his plate. "This looks awesome. Better than some greasy burgers and soggy fries." Sam grinned. " Thanks Danielle."

"No problem, honey,"

Dean ate in silence. Neither Danielle nor Sam wanted to ask him anything. Dean had his down over his plate and never once looked up or joined the cheerful catching up that Danielle and Sam were immersed in.

Almost an hour later, the plates were empty and the bellies were full. Sam was pushing his chair back when Danielle's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't you want dessert," she asked Sam with a raised eyebrow?

"Dessert? Do I even have room for that? What is it?"

"Cherry pie. Want a piece??

Sam stuck his plate out in a silent acceptance.

"Dean?" she asked.

"Please." a man of many words.

She took a piece for herself and she and Sam continued there conversation. They had so much to share. She too had gone on to college and had received a degree in business. She managed to do that and grow up in the house of a hunter.

Sam stood and excused himself. He thanked Danielle for the meal, leaned over, hugged her, and asked if he could take a shower.

"Boy, this is your home too. You know where it is!" Danielle giggled and slapped Sam playfully on the arm.

"Good night! I am going to get some sleep. Man, that was good!" with that, Sam turned and headed toward the bathroom nearest his room.


	3. Chapter 3:Forgive the Father

**The characters of Dean, Sam, and John Winchester were created by and are owned by Kripke, CW, and whoever else. I do not own them. Other characters in the following story are of my own creation. This is totally fiction, so any similarity to events, persons, etc is totally coincidental and scary! This is done for fun, ot profit, so no need to sue.**

**An answer to some of the PM's: When there seems to be a weird spelling, especially coming from Danielle or one of the other southern characters, it is an attempt to capture the actual "drawl" or accent and its effect on the pronunciation. :)**

**Warning: This goes for all following chapters. I do not know where the story is going to lead until after I have written it and read it. I can tell you there is no slash or wincest, but there may or may not be sexual situations and violence. Of course, in true Winchester and southern style, there is cussing! ;)**

**Without giving too much away, some familiar characters will show up later on. ENJOY!**

**3. Forgive the Father, for Him I Have Sinned**

"Talk."

"Dean, I got a call from my dad. He told me it was time to explain. He told me 'bout what had happened to you. He thought we needed to clear the air. I called you because we need to talk and I want to help."

Dean looked at her. "You stopped talking to me eleven years ago. You disappeared. We were best friends! Now, you just come outta nowhere and want me to say 'Gee, let's have a slumber party and catch up, I missed you!' Hell no!"

What the hell? We took a oath, made a promise! Even if no one else was there for us we promised to be there. I held my end of the bargain. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! HUH? WHERE WERE YOU FOR ELEVEN DAMN YEARS!"

Danielle looked at Dean. " There is so much I have wanted to say for a long time. You don't understand. Dean, this was not something I did by choice. I didn't want this."

"You could have found me. You could have called me. You could have let me know you were alive. I wondered what the hell I had done to you for years. You knew I would do anything for you. We grew up together. Our dads raised us to look out for each other. You ran off." Dean looked at her, his jaw clenched in anger. He wondered how the hell she could be so calm after throwing him away with no explanation. He had saved her once and this is how she repaid him?

" Yo're not ready to talk. Yo're too damn angry." With that, Danielle rose from the table and walked to her room, her head held down to hid the tears in her eyes. She had never wanted it to be this way, but like Dean, she was a perfect child to her father. She followed orders without question.

Danielle was lying in her bed, facing the wall when she heard the door open slowly. The sound of boots against the hardwood floor told her she was in the company of Dean. Her bed sagged as Dean's weight pressed down on it.

Dean leaned over, placing his elbows on his thigh and his head in his hands. He looked around the room. The old tomboyish room had been replaced with that of a more feminine touch. The walls were lavender. There were pink and purple hues throughout. Any wood, including the bed and dresser, was a deep cherry. Dean thought this was sickening.

"What is this?" he thought. "Steel Magnolias meets Purple People Eater? I'm gonna be sick."

Dean looked over on the nightstand and saw pictures. There was a picture of Danielle as a little girl. Next to that was a picture of him, Sam, and Danielle holding rifles and target shooting.

"She kept a picture of us all these years? Why?", the thought swam through Dean's head.

" You have a picture of us all together next to your bed, but you didn't talk to us for eleven years? Are you crazy?" he asked her.

Danielle turned over. Her face was streaked with tears. " I did what I was told to do."

" What did I do to you?"

Danielle turned to the wall again. Her breathing was heavy with nervousness and sadness. She had many emotions flowing through her. The one affecting her the most was regret.

Dean scanned the other pictures. There were typical pictures: Danielle and her dad, Danielle graduating, Danielle with Dougie. Dougie. Dean clenched his fist.

"Dougie. How is my favorite son of a bitch doing?", Dean asked, not even attempting to mask the hatred in his voice.

"Dean, don't! He is fine. You may not like him, but you will have to deal with it."

Dougie Johnston was a pretty boy and Dean hated his pansy ass. At six feet two inches of well chiseled muscle, topped with hazel eyes and curly black hair, this full blooded Creole thought he was the best looking guy in town and he could have anyone he wanted. Why Danielle ever became friends with this guy was a mystery. Dean thought she was just insane.

There was another picture on the table that caught Dean's eye. The picture was that of a little girl. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and wavy, a dark auburn. Her green eyes shone like emerald pools. She had a smile that could charm the Devil himself.

"Who is the little girl?"

"That's Anna, Dean."

"Who is Anna? She's beautiful"

"She gets her look and attitude from her dad's family."

"So, who is she," Dean asked again.

"My daughter," Danielle said barely above a whisper.

"What!"

………………………………...

After hearing that, Dean leapt from the bed and walked out the room. His head was spinning. She had a little girl? He felt like he was in a stranger's house. Dean went to the front porch, and sat down on the steps.

He heard the door open and Danielle sat down next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not move. He was numb.

"She is my life, Dean. I love her more than anything."

"Dougie? You ignored me all these years because of him! How could you think that would change anything? I don't like him, but damn, I could be civil. Well, sometimes."

"Where is she, Elle?"

"You haven't called me that since we were kids. She is with Dougie. She will be back tomorrow to meet you."

Danielle got up and went inside. Several minutes later, Dean followed. He locked the doors and made his way to his room. He undressed, lay on the bed, and fell into a fitful sleep.

………………………………...

The smell of eggs and sausage awakened Dean. He made his way to the kitchen and found Danielle preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Dino."

"Do I look like a dinosaur to you?"

"I see you're still cranky. I have some Midol if ya want some."

"Shut up, Danielle."

Sam stumbled in, said good morning, grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to the shower. Dean and Danielle ate in silence. Dean was pissed, but his appetite did not show it. He had four eggs, two slices of toast, and three sausage patties before heading to take a shower.

When Dean came back, Sam had taken the car into town to look up some things. Dean was glad he didn't have to go to the library. Too many books were there.

A car horn sounded. A black Cadillac Escalade pulled in to the driveway. Dougie Johnston exited the driver's side and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door, and Anna leapt out. She grabbed Dougie's hand and they walked toward the house.

Dougie entered the house and walked over to Danielle. He had not seen Dean. He kissed Danielle full on the lips and gave her a hug.

"Hey hon. We had a blast. She wore us out, but it was cool."

"Momma, Pere' took me to the mall and we bought this!", Anna said, while extending her arm to show her mom the charm bracelet.

Dougie held up his hands in the surrender pose. "I told him not to do it, but you know Dad. He spoils her and he ain't gonna stop."

"Dougie, your Dad can not give her gifts like this. She is too young!"

" _You _call him and tell him that!" Dougie said as he laughed.

"Nuh-uh. I will wait to bring it up. _Again."_

Dean cleared his throat and Dougie looked at the table. The stared at each other and then at Danielle. Anna broke the silence.

"Hey! You must be Mommy's friend. She said you were coming. I'm Anna." Anna produced a hand and Dean shook it. He had to laugh. This girl had personality.

"I'm Dean. Nice to meet ya," Dean said as he crouched down and looked at her. She was even prettier in person. Her skin was light mocha, her eyes seem to shine like green fireflies. The reddish hair was glistening.

" You play Need for Speed? " Anna asked. "Maybe you can play me later? I need someone new to beat."

"Yea, I play a little," Dean said with a smile.

"Cool! Mom, can I go to my room and watch some TV? "

"Sure, honey."

Anna left the room. Dougie approached Dean and offered a handshake. Dean accepted and tried to squeeze the bones to dust.

Dougie cringed, jerked his hand away, and looked at Dean and said," It's been a long time. How you doing, man?"

"I am fine," Dean replied with a smirk

"Dean, I…", Dougie began, but was cut off.

"Dougie!," Danielle snapped.

"Oh. I..uh…have to go. I have to get a bit of work done. I hope we can all talk later." Dougie threw a mean look at Danielle, turned on his heel, and left.

Dean looked at Danielle and said," He really loves her, doesn't he? He is lucky to have a family."

"Yes, he does, Dean."

Danielle put down the dishtowel, went to the table and sat next to Dean. She looked at him and the sadness was apparent. She took Dean's hand.

" I am going to explain why I called you here. Do not interrupt me.

"My dad and John kept in touch. When your dad was closing in on the demon. Several years ago, he came to visit Daddy. He and Daddy were close, but you know that. This visit was different. He made Daddy promise that if anything happened to him, Daddy would keep and eye on you and Sam, which he did. He heard about John dying, what happened to Sammy, and what you did to save him. That is when Daddy called me and told me the time was coming to bring everything to the table.

There may be a way to help you. That is what Daddy is away looking into now. But, Daddy wanted us to clear the air about everything too. Right before I called you, Daddy called me. He told me he had heard some news and you needed to be told everything,

The demon army is coming together and they are going to attack. The Winchesters are not their favorite people and they know you are on borrowed time. The plan is to kill the Winchesters off. After you are gone, they think Sam will be easy pickings. When they get him, the line is gone.

Now, first, there may be a way we can help you. But you have to be willing to let me. You know I would do anything for you. I know I walked out years ago, but you have to forgive me for that. I am your friend and I meant what I said when I told you I would be there, no matter what. I did what I was told to do by those who thought it was best."

Dean looked at her, then spoke," So, Dad is gone. They are counting the minutes until my payment comes due, then they take out Sammy. They win. We are all gone. That has nothing to do with you leaving . Keep going"

"No, Dean. You go and that leaves Sammy. I am explaining everything to you. Be patient! Damn!", Danielle said with annoyance.

She continued, "There is one more in the line the demons do not know about. They are bound to find out about this Winchester and when they do, they will focus on doing away with the last."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked impatiently.

"They want to stop the line. Like the Van Helsing line. They don't want any surprises in the future. When they find the other, they will want that one dead too."

Dean looked at Danielle, then said," Are you telling me my Dad had a child we don't know about? How could he do that? He wouldn't! He would have protected him the way he protected us. He wouldn't have left him out in the cold."

Dean stood up and shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe this. How could John do this to him and Sam? For so long Dean had felt alone and he had a brother somewhere out there.

Danielle slapped the table," Shut up and listen. Your dad only had you and Sammy. The other Winchester is a girl."

"What? You better start talking fast. Tell me what the hell is going on. I MEAN IT! TELL ME NOW!"

" Anna's real name is Deanna. Dean, she's yours."

Dean backed up to a wall and slid down the wall. All he heard was the pounding in his head. This could not be happening.


	4. Chapter 4: Father's Day

**4. Father's Day**

"What? I don't understand. You…me…we said…Oh man.." Dean swore the house was twirling. He was dizzy and confused..

He thought back to the last day he had seen Danielle.

-----------------------------------------

He and Danielle had grown up together, but that summer was a bit different. They had hung out, but something had changed. They both still thought Sammy was a pain in the ass, but they acted differently towards each other.

The played it off for a while, but by the Fourth of July weekend, the feelings bubbled over. They had gone down to the beach to watch the fireworks display. There were sitting next to each other waiting for it to begin when a cool breeze blew in from the water. Danielle had shivered and Dean had instinctively moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You cold?" he had asked her.

"A little," she had replied while leaning back into him. When she leaned back, he did something he did not even plan to do. He let her slip back too far, then kissed her. What shocked him ore was she kissed him back.

On the drive back to the house, they sat in silence.

"Why'd you do that?", Danielle said breaking the silence.

"I wanted to. No, I don't know why. I'm sorry if you are mad. I won't do it again. You ain't half bad either," Dean had said in a cocky way. A smile played at his lips as he thought of what had happened.

"I am not mad, Dean. I just didn't know you wanted to do that, too."

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Danielle said, then sighed.

Dean pulled the car over and looked at her. Damn, she was pretty. Anyone could see that.

He reached over and this time, there was no awkwardness. Their lips touched and hands began to roam. That night proved trying. It was hard to stop and keep from moving further, but they did.

The rest of the summer, they tried to play it off s a friendship, but they secretly kept the romance going. They were comfortable with each other. They understood the world that others never saw. They understood each other.

One night, a couple of weeks after the first kiss, they could not stop. They did not plan for it to happen, it just did. Their parents had taught them about protection, which they used, but there is always that small percentage that does not work. They were the special one percent.

Just before Labor Day, Danielle had confirmed her worst fears. She had gone to her doctor and now knew that she was with child. There was no doubt who the father was.

She called her house from a pay phone and prayed Dean would answer. He did.

"Dean, meet me by the creek at seven tonight. We have to talk. I don't want to talk about it in the house."

Dean agreed.

Danielle had gone to the house to get sweater. Just as she was leaving, the phone rang. She answered. Dougie was upset and said he needed her help, he had been beaten up. She asked where he was and he gave her the name of motel in Gulfport. She wrote it down and made her way to the car, planning to help Dougie and then meet Dean.

--------------------------------

When nine o'clock came and Danielle had not appeared, Dean made his way back to the house. He went to her room and saw a notepad. He used a pencil to shade over the letters and got the name of a motel. He was livid. He thought what they had was special

He jumped in his Impala and took off. When he arrived at the motel, he saw Danielle's Mustang next to a Jeep Wranlger with custom plates: HotBoy1. That Jeep belonged to that rich jerk Dougie Johnston. Well, if that is what she wanted, she could have it.

Dean pealed out the parking lot, went back to the house, got his stuff and took off. That would be the last time he would give his heart and soul to a woman. She was his first, but she wouldn't be his last.

--------------------------------------------------

"You got mad at me that night I told you to meet me by the creek. You ran off and I never knew why. I was going to tell you that I was pregnant. I waited for hours and you never showed. When I came home, I looked for you, but you were gone. You had packed up and left. I told you to be there."

"She has to be Dougie's. You would not have done that to me. You would have told me, Danielle. YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" Dean said through teared eyes.

"Dean, you can't be serious. Are you the only one who does not know that Dougie is as gay as the day is long? I was never dating him. I was his cover! His dad would have killed him! We pretended to date until I decided I could not deal with the lying any more. I was with you and couldn't keep being his beard. That night I was going to tell you I was pregnant, Dougie called because his dad had found out he was dating some guy from the next town over. He beat Dougie senseless. Dougie was holed up in a hotel room and called me to come help him.

When I got there, old man Johnston had found out where he was and was on his way. I wasn't there two minutes when that old bastard came in and tried to beat him again. I put him on his damn back and told him if he didn't stop beating Dougie, I would ghost him. I told him if he loved his son he would accept him and stop being an ass. I thought he would kick my ass or kill me, but rumor has it, since that day, he is scared to death of me.

I took Dougie to the hospital and had him patched up, then I helped him gather a few things and took him to his boyfriend's house. That is why I was late getting here. When I got here, you were gone.

When I started to gain weight, Dougie knew what was going on. He asked me if I was pregnant and I told him I was. He knew it was yours, but I never confirmed it. Dougie told me that he would say we slept together a few times and he just could not be with a woman. We would say he was the father. That's what we did. Daddy never, EVER believed this. He told me he knew that baby was a Winchester and I should stop lying. Your dad even visited to see his granddaughter.

The first time he showed up after I had her , Anna was about six months old. After he looked at her, he said, 'She has Dean's eyes.' He knew too.

Daddy and John decided it was best to not tell you. You were a great hunter and they thought you might give it up if you knew you had a child. Your job was to look after Sammy. I did not think it was right and I wanted you to know and be here with her, maybe even with me, but I had to follow orders.

Our dads thought you might settle near her and live a "normal" life. My daddy told me if you were her father, I was forbidden to tell you until the time was right. You had a job to do and Anna and I would just get in the way.

"She could have had a father all this time. How could you do that to her? You know I would have been there! I would not have left my own flesh and blood behind! She needed me!", Dean cried out.

Danielle began to explain," Dougie stepped in and has been her father. He always said when you were told, he would step back, but he would ask that you please let him stay in her life. He loves her, Dean. His dad loves her. Dougie's dad eventually learned to accept that his son is not straight. He doesn't like it, but he deals with it. He knows Anna isn't his real grandchild, but Dougie's his only child, so he dotes on Anna."

Dean looked at Danielle without even trying to hide his tears. He could not believe he had a child walking this Earth for ten years and he did not know. His father had known and had hidden it from him.

Dean began to explain what had happened so many years ago, "When you did not show up that night, I came back here. When I went to your room to wait for you, I saw the imprint of the name of the hotel written on your notepad. I drove by and saw your car and Dougie's. I was so mad, I came here, packed my stuff, and hit the road. I thought you were with him. I really did. That summer, I gave you all of me. You were the first. I thought you had just tossed me away. So I left and never looked back.

I didn't know you were carrying my child. I didn't know Dougie was gay. I just didn't know.

I lost eleven years of being with her. I can never get those back. Now, I have a year to make up for it. I would not have given up hunting. You were being trained too. You understood. It was the family business. We could have done it together. Maybe we could have even trained her. She came from two of the best! Damn!"

"Dean, she is being trained. She also has….gifts. You would be proud of her."

Dean buried his face in his hands. He wasn't going to cry, but he could not stop the tears. He hid until he could feel no more hot streaks down his cheek.

He asked Danielle," Should I go say something to her? Hell, what do I say? 'I am your dad, but I just been on vacation for a decade?'"

Danielle stroked his head. "Why not just go in and let her lead?"

" I can't face her! I abandoned her. I take care of my family, but I wasn't there for my child? "

Dean got up and slowly walked to his room. He shut the door, turned the TV on, turned the volume all the way up, and did something he did not think he could do. He cried.

**I know some are not going to agree with how I have Dean reacting. I wanted to show that Dean was not born a jerk, but became that way. In a way, I am humanizing Dean. If he had no emotions, he could not have been hurt. He wouldn't be such an ass now. We know family means everything to Dean.**

**Comments, positive or negative, are welcome. I only cry when no one can hear me. lmao**


	5. Chapter 5:Family Ties

**The characters of Dean, Sam, and John Winchester were created by and are owned by Kripke, CW, and whoever else. I do not own them. Other characters in the following story are of my own creation. This is totally fiction, so any similarity to events, persons, etc is totally coincidental and scary!**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I will send individual responses to each review. I have been so darn busy lately. I have not forgotten any of you, I promise.**

**This is a story that has been floating in my head for a long time. Dean and Sam are trying to save Dean from his RED deal. Someone else has been watching out for them, too. A friend from the past, who ended up causing serious emotional pain, comes back to help and brings even more surprises, along with some insight into why Dean acts the way he does in some situations.**

**There is nothing to warn about. Unless Dean's favorite phrase is offensive. Son of a...**

**Without giving too much away, some familiar characters will show up later on. ENJOY!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5. Family Ties**

Sam had returned from the library. He had spent hours going through books, clippings, and other forms of information. He had some leads he wanted to check out, but nothing concrete.

When Sam entered the house, he sensed something was wrong. It was very quiet. It was too quiet.

There was no one in the kitchen. There was no one in the living room. Sam was making his way down the hall, when he saw a movement. He turned to see what it was and found himself staring at a little girl. The little girl did not move or even acknowledge his presence,'

Sam stared for a moment longer. He did not know what was going on.

"It isn't nice to stare ya know."

Sam was taken aback, but managed to find his manners. "Hey! I'm Sam. Umm, what's your name?"

"I'm Anna. Are you Dean's brother?"

Sam wondered how this kid knew about Dean and him. "Yea. Yea Anna, I'm, umm, Dean's brother. Do you know where Dean and Danielle are?"

Anna looked at him and smiled. "You know, I like you already. Mo..Danielle is probably in her room. Just knock on the door and let her know you are here."

"Thanks"

Sam made his way out the room and went to Dean's room first. The door was closed. He tried the doorknob, but the door was locked. "I guess he is tired," Sam thought. Sam wasn't good at lying, even to himself.

Danielle came out her room and saw Sam," Hey Sammaayy."

Sam noticed her eyes were puffy and reddened. The smile she wore did nothing to cover the fact she had been crying. He knew something wasn't quite right here.

Dean's door opened and he looked at Sam. Dean then cast a longing look at Danielle. "Sammy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yea, sure Dean."

Dean led Sam to Anna's room.

"Anna, this is my brother, Sammy."

"I know that. I already met him. I like him! Did you guys come to lose a game?

Dean looked at Sam,"Damn. Anna, I..., " Dean's voice trailed off.

Sam's confusion was written all over his face. "What is going on here? Dean, you know Anna? Anna, you..." Sam stopped and looked at the child. There was no denying she was beautiful. She had long wavy hair. Sam did not think it was quite brown or quite red. Maybe a deep, dark copper would be a good way to describe it, he thought. Her eyes were a bright emerald green. Green, like...

Sam swung around and looked at Dean. His mouth was open, but he could say nothing. He looked at Dean in shock.

Danielle was standing in the doorway. "Sam, this is my daughter Anna. I see you have met her. I had told her about you and Dean. Would you mind if we went to the living room and talked?"

To Anna, Danielle said," Honey, we'll be back ina minute."

Sam settled into a recliner an looked at Dean," Her eyes..her eyes look like our eyes. Dean, is Anna..."

Danielle stood in front of Sam," Sam, I want you to know that Dean did not know. When I disappeared so many years ago, I was pregnant.."she trailed off leaving the thought unfinished.

"She's Dean's, isn't she?" Sam asked no one in particular. He was dazed and confused. Nothing was making sense to him.

Sam finally noticed his brother's eyes were red and puffy, too. "Dean." Sammy said this in a very confused tone, like that of a small boy.

Dean, began explaining what was happening,"Sam, I...I didn't know. I found out today. She...I...We..." Dean did not know what to say or how to begin.

Danielle broke the silence. "Sam, it happened years ago. We were still teenagers We had grown up together and that summer, things changed. I can't explain it. It just...changed. Dean didn't know. He found out today. Dougie has been her father. It's very complicated, but out father's decided it was best if Dean didn't know. I never admitted to them he was the father, but they knew. Dean was a great hunter and there was a chance he'd give up hunting if he was a father."

"Dad knew all along and kept me in the dark. Sammy, I didn't know. You know I would never have left her pregnant with my child. I would have been there for her and for my daughter. I lost ten years with my child! TEN YEARS! I carried anger and hatred for Dani for years that wasn't her fault or mine. Our dad's did this. How could he keep _my_ child away from me? How could he do that to me?" Dean sniffled.

Sam had never seen his brother break like this before. Dean was torn up. Sam could see the pain in his brother. It showed in his slumped shoulders, his puffy eyes, his pained face.

"My name is Deanna, but everyone calls me Anna. I know you are my dad," she looked at Dean and smiled, then continued," And Sam, you are my uncle. She didn't have to tell me." No one had heard Anna enter the room.

Dean looked at Anna and turned away. He did not want anyone to see the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Anna went over to Dean and took his hand. He looked at her. Anna spoke to Dean," I am not angry at all. All I want you to do is be here now. I know what happened. You hurt and I want it to stop. Please don't cry anymore." The little girl smiled and placed a small, cool palm on his face, the face that held the same color eyes as hers.

Dean began,"I didn't know. I would NOT have left you. I take care of my family. I loved your mother. Did you know we were best friends growing up?" He stared off in to space.

Sam was still in the recliner, dumbfounded. His brother was on borrowed time and now he finds out he is a father. He wanted to just grab Dean and hug away all the pain. What could he do to make him feel better?

"You can just be there for him, Sam. That is what is important," Anna said with a soft smile. The only problem was, she never moved her lips.

Sam became visibly shaken. How the hell did she do that? What the hell was going on?

Sam and Anna locked eyes. Immediately, Sam heard Anna's voice in his head again,"You and I are not as different as you think."

------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stared at Anna with his mouth hanging open. He just blinked and stared.

"I told you it isn't nice to stare at people. That is what Momma tells me," Anna said with a cheeky smirk.

"How did you..." Sam began as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I am like you," she replied and smiled at him.

"What do you mean, "like me'", Sam asked.

Anna ran her palm down her face while shaking her head, "You can see and sense, too. You just fight it. If you learn to accept it, it gets better. You won't feel so weird because you can control it better."

"Oh my God. You..you can _see _visions, too?"

"Just like you do,"she said and rolled her eyes

"I know. But, I just started a few years ago. I didn't have this when I was a kid.."

"Yes, you did. But it was stopped. _It_ knew you were special and that is why _It_ came for you. _It _did something to you so you couldn't see what you could do, I guess. Then, when _It_ was ready, _It _kinda," Anna fluttered her hands," let it out."

"You mean...I was born that way?"

Anna smirked,"Yep. Me too. Momma said I could move things, even when I was little. I can help you, if you let me. You gotta not be afraid of it."

Sam felt like he was on some acid trip and in another world. That little girl was smirking like..like Dean. She even had the cocky head tilt. What the fuck was this? Her eyebrows liked to dance during conversation, too. Oh man, this was eerie. She was just like her father! Her father.

Dean had a child. The family he had always dreamed of having was there, he just didn't know it. If he thought their lives were weird before, this just made it seem normal.

Anna looked around the room. She held out her hand to Sammy."Wanna come watch TV with me?"

Sam couldn't explain it, but he felt a kinship and connection with the little girl. He wanted to know more about her.

"Yea, sure. What are you watching?"

"There is a show about the study of genetics and how the information can help scientists find cures for cancer and other things by identifying and isolating the genes that cause them."

That got Dean's attention. "The what about whatting a what?"

Anna smiled,"Being smart can be cool, too. Momma says my dad is smart but likes to use it for making smart alecky comments and making people mad so he can laugh about it."

Sam laughed. "She is psychic!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This left Danielle and Dean alone in the family room.

"Does she know I am going to..you know?" Dean finally asked.

"She says she knows what you did and why. When I told you that Dad kept an eye on you, I meant it. He had many ways, but Anna was the best source."

"She knows she has less than a year with me?"

"She says she has more." Danielle replied.

"I hope she's right."

"Haven't known her to be wrong."

"I wouldn't have left you and her by yourselves you know."

"Dean, please! You don't think I knew that? I only did what my father told me to do. He gave me an order...

"And you followed it," Dean finished the sentence for her.

"Yea."

"You could have called me and told me. They didn't have to know."

"If I had called you and said,'Hey, remember the fun we had? Well, now we have a daughter. Don't worry, you don't have to come see her, just thought I would let you know' are you telling me you wouldn't have broken every speed limit getting back here? Look how far you went for your brother. You want me to believe you wouldn't have given up everything for her? She's your child! I know you Dean! I know you better than you think. You would have been like a fly, buzzing around all the time. You would have been right there with her, watching over her."

"I'd have been there with both of you."

"See, I know you well."

"She's my flesh and blood! I wondered what it would be like to have a normal life and they took away the only chance I ever had? Why? That is fucked up! How could they do that to me?"

"You had to protect Sam. You had to chase that demon. What would have happened if you knew about her and one of them had gotten into you. You don't think they would have used her to get to you? "

"They will know soon enough. I am going to find a way out of this. If they fucking touch her, I will slice my own wrist, send myself to hell and destroy everything I find. They have taken every FUCKING THING THAT MEANT ANYTHING TO ME! Those evil sons of bitches ruined my life when I was four. My mom, my dad, my life, my soul...my kid. It still feels weird saying that."

"Why do you think she called you 'Dean'. She knows."

"She gets her brains from Sammy," Dean said and attempted a lukewarm smile.

"No, she gets her brains from her both her _parents_, but she isn't trying to hide being intelligent, unlike her father!"

"Wha?"

"Dammit Dean, get over yourself. You are determined to carry on this bullshit?" Danielle's voice then became high pitched as she made a face that conveyed annoyance."Being smart isn't cool. Being hot is sooooo much better. You can't let anyone know you have brains in that pretty little head, can you?"Danielle's voiced oozed sarcasm and disgust with Dean's way of thinking.

"You still think I'm hot?

"Dean!"

"I was just wondering."

"That was the least important part of what I said!"

"So you do still think I'm hot?"

"I still think you are a conceited, arrogant asshole!"

"Yep, you do think I'm hot!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yep, she's avoiding the question. That is a yes."

"Deannnn!!!!"

"Humor a dying man!"


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Not a Freak?

**The characters of Dean, Sam, and John Winchester were created by and are owned by Kripke, CW, and whoever else. I do not own them. Other characters in the following story are of my own creation. This is totally fiction, so any similarity to events, persons, etc is totally coincidental and scary!**

**The characters of Dean, Sam, and John Winchester were created by and are owned by Kripke, CW, and whoever else. I do not own them. Other characters in the following story are of my own creation. This is totally fiction, so any similarity to events, persons, etc is totally coincidental and scary! This is done for fun, ot profit, so no need to sue.**

**An answer to some of the PM's: When there seems to be a weird spelling, especially coming from Danielle or one of the other southern characters, it is an attempt to capture the actual "drawl" or accent and its effect on the pronunciation. :)**

**Warning: This goes for all following chapters. I do not know where the story is going to lead until after I have written it and read it. I can tell you there is no slash or wincest, but there may or may not be sexual situations and violence. Of course, in true Winchester and southern style, there is cussing! ;)**

**Without giving too much away, some familiar characters will show up later on. ENJOY!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**6. I'm Not a Freak?**

Sam sat next to Anna on the floor in her room. He was still shaken by what had transpired. He knew this was happening. He knew this was Dean's child, that she carried the Winchester blood. It was strange, but he felt like he was drawn to her. She did not feel like a stranger.

"Yea, we kinda feel like we already know each other, huh?" Anna asked.

"That still freaks me out," Sam replied.

"Well, I can't help the way I am. I just learned how to deal with it, ya know."

"Why are you watching this? You could be watching cartoons or something."

"I watch those, too, but this stuff is fun," Anna said seriously.

Sam looked around her room. Her room was a pale green. Her bed was a light oak covered in a set of green and white patterned linens, which matched her curtains. Her oak desk and bookcase were matching, too. The five tiered bookcase was filled with all types of books. One shelf held a microscope and a science kit. On top of the science kit was a techie kit that allowed the user to play with circuitry and other electrical components. Her desk housed a 17 inch screen notebook computer and all the gadgets. Sam was in awe.

"I had to beg Mom for that computer. She took away my last one. I hacked into a database and..."

"You did what!" Sam asked full of shock.

"I didn't do anything bad. I just looked around and then uploaded a file that would make a song play all the way until the end. The only way to stop the song was to cut the power." Anna giggled.

"What song?"

"Haha," she laughed softly," Macarena...the long remix."

Sam had to laugh.

"So, when the school found it, they traced it and somehow found me. Momma wasn't happy."

"You did it to the school?"

"Yea. They shouldnta' made me mad."

Sam thought how scary it was to be sitting next to a female version of the brother he had known all his life. Outsiders would not see the subtle similarities, but to Sam they were glaringly obvious.

"Anna, you can't do things like that."

"No, I _shouldn't_ do things like that, but I can do anything I want to."

Sam's curiousity got the best of him. "How did you know?"

"I told you I can see."

"What can you see?"

"Different things."

"Tell me something else you know about me."

Anna looked at him and giggled."Do you really want me to do that?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but you ain't gonna like it. Stop trying to live up to what you _think_ Dean wants from you. Just be his brother. You are a good person. Bad things happen to good people sometimes, I guess. You couldn'ta saved Jess. You couldn't stop it. You could have gone with her. Your mother's death isn't your fault either. You were a baby."

Sam didn't know what to say. Even if he had tried to lie his way out of the situation, he had a feeling she would not have bought his bullshit for one second.

"You're right. I won't, Sam."

--------------------

Dean sat across the table from Danielle. His mood had been somber and weepy since he found out. He didn't know what to feel.

"Dean, I am so sorry."

"I know. Why would they do that to us? To her?"

"I don't know."

"Elle, do you know what that night did to me? I came back here, grabbed my shit, and left. I felt so damn kicked in the nuts. I couldn't believe you had led me on and been screwing another guy. I go to the hotel when you are supposed to be with me and see you with Dougie and lose it. I know what happened now, but that night..."

"How do you think I felt when I had to go through that alone? I wanted to tell you. I was scared that you had found out I was pregnant and ran off, leaving me, until I figured out that those two asses were playing us both."

"I know it doesn't matter, but if I had wanted to stay, would you have let me?"

"Dean, how could you even think I wouldn't have wanted you here?"

Dean looked at her,"She wouldn't have had Dougie. She would have had me. I couldn't have given her all those presents and.."

Danielle shook her head while looking at Dean,"Are you fucking serious? First, Dougie would have been Uncle Dougie. She still would have been spoiled, but Dean, you and I gave her LIFE! No one can take your place. You are her father."

"What did you tell her about me?"

" I told her the truth, well, what parts I thought she was old enough to hear. I told her that you weren't here because Grandpa and his friend Mr. John thought is best you go take care of some work you had to do. I told her you were smart, funny, good looking, and fun to be with. I told her no matter what happened, she should know that I loved her dad and never regretted her."

"What? What did you just say?"

"What part Dean?"

"You said you.."

Danielle interrupted him,"Loved her dad? Uhh, yea Dean. I did. I may have been young, but I know that I loved you. We were best fucking friends for crying out loud!"

"You...uhhh...saw me as a friend?"

"Quit beating around the damn bush! If you are asking was I in love with you, yes, I was. Dean, I had a crush on you since I was like twelve. I wasn't going to tell you! "

"Really?" he perked up.

"Your ego controls your whole brain."

Dean said nothing. He wasn't about to tell her that on those lonely nights in the motels, he sometimes thought of her and wondered what might have been.

"You know what? It doesn't matter now. What matters is saving you, Dean."

"Why are you doing this? You could have kept her hidden from me."

"Because, whether you like it or not, you are her father,"Danielle responded while staring at the floor.

"Sweetheart, you are keeping something from me. You always stare at the floor when you are trying to weasel out of something," Dean said tauntingly.

"I am not that shy teenager anymore Dean. If you want the truth, fine. You are her father. That is part of the reason. Two, you saved me and I have never forgotten that. Three..." she stopped.

"Three?"

"Dammit, Dean."

"What!?"

"Just because they kept us apart doesn't mean that...," she looked at him hard.

"Tell me," he said softly.

"It doesn't mean...that I had to feel the way they wanted me to."

"I know."

"I have thought about you almost every time I looked at her. She has your little mannerisms. The eyes...they're all you. I saw you every day."

"I thought about you. I won't lie."

"Dean, I thought about you, saw you in her, and loved you every day, just like I love her. She gave me a bit of you."

"Elle?"

Danielle was streaming tears,"Dean, it broke my heart. Don't you get it?"

"Do you think I would have been mad all this time if I didn't give a damn? Dani, we were the firsts. That meant something to me. When I lost you, I just went around just...doing whatever, all meaningless relationships. There was one that I let get close. She reminded me so much of you. But, she didn't accept me."

"Eleven years. Now this. Dean...," she was sobbing now. Her body was shaking as she put her head on the table.

Dean rose and walked over to her. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back. "I always manage to find a way."

"Dean, let me ask you something. If I had been able to tell you that night, what would you have done? Huh?"

"That's my blood. I would have taken care of both of you. Yea, so I am a bit twisted and this life ain't normal, but we would have made it work somehow."

"Made it work? I wouldn't have wanted you here because you felt trapped or obligated!"

"Elle, that is not what I meant. You know it." Dean said softly.

"Really? Do tell!" Danielle hised.

"Dammit, Elle! I fucking lo...you were special to me! I saved your ass when we were younger. Was that obligation? Maybe I just didn't want to see you get hurt because I cared about you! I would have stayed right here and been her father. Dad knew if it came to hunting or her, she would have won. Family first. I couldn't have changed the past, but I could have changed her future and he knows I would have put my family above all else."

"Really?"

"That is my child in there! _My child_. I know what a fucked up life will do to a kid. You think I would have wanted that for her? I grew up without my mother. I know what it is like to miss a parent. I would have been here for her. I missed her first years. I can never get that back. I didn't even know. Dad sent me on all those missions knowing I had a kid. He knew this life was tearing at me and he kept that from me." Dean's green eyes clouded with tears.

"Dean. I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"You were being the good little soldier, like we were taught. Well, now, we don't have to take commands." Dean said.

"I know."

"Elle, I am going to do whatever it takes to get out of this. I want to see my daughter grow up. I want to be there for her. Maybe we can even learn to be friends again."

"Oh come on. Why would I not want my friend back? There has been some screwed up shit going on, but we can get past it. Right?

"Deanna is proof that we can get past this. We had something once and we got her from the deal. At least for her we have to try," Dean said.

"Everyone calls her Anna," Danielle reminded.

"I'm not everyone."

-------------------------

Dean was in his room, lying on his bed. His life was turned around. He had a little girl that he was kept from until now, when his life was ticking like a clock. For ten years, he had lived a lonely existence, giving his all, but not receiving even half in return.

Years ago, he had had a best friend. That same friend had turned in to something else eventually. He ran off because his hotheaded temper had gotten the best of him. What if he had stayed that night? Would he have known about his daughter? Would he and Danielle had been able to keep it together? Would Sam...? Sam. Sam had been the only family he had every known really. He was like a son to Dean, even though only four full calendars separated them. If he had had Danielle and Deanna, would he have been so needy for Sam.

Dean wondered in silence, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

------------------------------

"Dougie."

"What's wrong, hon?" Dougie inquired of Danielle. His voice was deep with concern.

"Can...can you take Anna for the night, please? I just need some time.."

Dougie did not even allow her to finish. "You know I will. How about I take her for a few days? I can get away from work. We can go to Nu'awlins and hang out. You know she loves the Aquarium and the Zoo. We can even go shopping!"

Danielle chuckled," Your credit cards are going to melt from all that heat from being swiped so much."

"She's worth it. So are you. Don't worry about a thing. We might just go to Florida and lay around on the beach."

"Why don't you ask her what she wants to do?"

"Hmmm," Dougie pondered. "I _could_ do that."

"Duh."

"Oh be quiet. I am not too far. I can be there in about twenty minutes if you want. I'll call Pops and let him know. We'll probly get free dinner out of it!"

"You are so shady!"

"What? He likes to take us out to eat and we like to eat. What's the problem?"

Danielle sighed,"You are one of kind, you know that?"

"Of course. See ya in a bit, girl."

They hung up.

Danielle headed to Anna's room. "Momma, I want to go to the Zoo. I know I can talk Dougie into that. My bags are ready."

Sometimes she forgot her daughter wasn't a normal little girl.

------------------------------

Dougie arrived as promised. He scooped Anna up into a hug as soon as he entered the home. "How's my big girl?"

"Ready to go to the Zoo!" Anna smiled and batted her lashes.

"At least now I know."

Dougie grabbed Anna's bags and they went out to his vehicle. Sam and Dean both chose this moment to enter the room.

Sam spoke first. "Hey, Dani, I need to find a place to do a bit of, you know, research. Are there any bars around where I could try to pull some info?"

"Yea, my friend Kathy works at a bar not too far from here. Now, don't tell her I told you, but she owns the place. She doesn't want that getting out because the guys might stop tipping so well," she threw her head back and laughed.

"No problem."

"It's less than a mile from here. I will give her a call and tell her you are coming in. Don't worry about a cover story. She knows all about this type of work. Her brother does it. _She _stopped when her mother became ill. So, just do what you have to do, and maybe you will even have some fun."

"Sam, I will go with you." Dean said with no room for argument.

"I will be fine! Why don't you hang out and rest or something?"

"Sammy!"

"It's Sam."

"Whatever."

"Sam, you should go. You'll have fun. Dean, there are some good movies coming on tonight. You should stay and watch them. Momma, I left some stuff for you on your bed. I picked it out all by myself. Will you try it for me and tell me if you like it?" Anna said.

All three looked at her. This girl was good at sneaking in soundlessly. It was unsettling.

Danielle responded first," Thanks sweetie! I will"

Sam just winked and smiled. He took Anna's comment as saying he would be safe to go and he need not worry about anything. He also realized she was saying the same to Dean.

Dean was comforted just a bit that Anna had told them Sam would be fine. He was weary and bone tired. A few good movies could take his mind off the reality around him for a moment.

"Bye y'all," Anna said with a wave and a blown kiss, before bouncing out the door.

---------------------------------------------

"Sam, be careful."

"Dean, please. I always am. I will call you when I get there and if it makes you feel better, I will call every time I have a drink, look at a wall, take a piss..."

"Cute."

"Thanks, jerk."

Sam strolled out the door and he heard the truck crank. Danielle knew Dean was very finicky about his car, so she offered to let Sam borrow the truck. She had to admit he looked so adorable in it, as she peered through the window, watching him back out the garage.

Dean had camped out in the living room watching Star Wars. At least he seemed a bit distracted by everything. She smiled and made her way to her room.

On her bed was a strawberry bath gift set. Bubble bath, body wash, lotion, and body spray sat before her. She smiled, thinking of the little angel who had given it to her. She grabbed the basket the set was in and headed to the bathroom. A bubble bath sounded like just what she needed.

When she entered the bathroom, she saw another bag. She peered in and there were candles with a note:

_Momma,_

_I hope this is something you like. It smelled good to me. I love you._

_A_

She inhaled the fragrance and smiled. Strawberry candles. _Anna has style_, she thought.

Danielle lit the candles, filled the sunken whirlpool tub with bubble topped warm water and slid into the heavenly smelling bliss. She must have drifted off, because she was startled when she heard the door open and footsteps come in.

Dean looked in the mirror and saw a startled Danielle in the tub.

"I didn't know you were in here."

"No big deal, but there are other bathrooms in the house," she countered.

"This one was the closest."

"Get out."

"It isn't like I haven't seen what's under those bubbles."

With that a silence hung heavy in the air until their laughter broke it.

"True,' Danielle said, sliding even farther into the water.

"Hiding?"

"Relaxin'."

"I remember you liked baths," Dean said smirking.

"You like showers. Feel free to use any of the other ones that are not in here."

Dean walked over to the tub. He was thinking back to that time years ago when they had shared a bath. His face must have given him away.

"Dean, get your mind out the gutter."

"Why?" he responded still looking down at her face and the bubbles. He couldn't see through the bubbles dammit.

"Dean, get out of here or I will soak you."

"Really," raised eyebrow.

"Dean!"

"I'll save you the trouble," he said slowly. Dressed in only jeans and a tshirt, Dean slid into the tub, facing Danielle.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she yelled.

"Maybe. But you didn't tell me _not_ to do it."

"Would you have listened?"

"Nope, probably not. Your face gave you away," Dean leaned over and pecked her on the lips, which felt as familiar as his own.

"The clothes will kill the bubbles."

As Dean slid off his wet tshirt, jeans, and then his boxers, he grinned. When he finished, he said,"Strawberries? I'm gonna smell like a girl."

"No one invited you into my bath," Danielle pointed out.

"No one told me to get lost either." With that, he splashed Danielle and then leaned back on his side of the tub, staring directly ahead at beautiful scenery.

--------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7:Barqs and Budweisers

**7. Barq's and Budweisers**

**"**You must be, Sam."

Sam nodded and smiled. He hadn't really expected anything, but this woman was very attractive. She wasn't beautiful in the classic, sense. On her five foot three inch frame were curves and muscles in a good mix. Her dirty blond hair hung to her mid-back in soft waves. The bright blue eyes smiled as she spoke. She had full lips, a nose a bit too long and too wide for her delicate jawline, and slightly almond shaped eyes.

"You must be Kathy. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sam," he said as he offered his hand.

Kathy accepted his hand and shook it in a firm, yet feminine grip. "Any friend of Didi is friend of mine."

"Didi?"

"That's right. It was a high school thing. We all had nicknames back then," she explained while chuckling softly. "Look, I know your business. Do what you have to do, but let me warn you, others like you do come through here sometimes, so be ready. If you need any help, just slide up to the bar and be casual about it. I got thirsty drunks who need my attention," with a wink she was off.

Sam looked around. This was a bit different from the other roadhouses and bars they usually strolled into. This one was clean. Even though everyone and everything screamed "laid back", it seemed a bit more high class than the typical hunter hangout. There were TVs tuned into sports and the latest hit shows. The pool tables were surrounded by people of of types, laughing, drinking, and joking. The dartboards were neatly lined up on one wall and most of them were in use. Sam actually began to relax.

He looked around the bar and tried to get a feel for what his next step should be. His research was almost complete. He had come here to research having some time away from everything and leaving Dean and Danielle to talk. He wanted to get away and just mingle with others to try to feel a sense of normalcy again. He also wondered if Anna had known what he wanted. Apparently she knew truths that even the holder denied to himself. Innocence. Sam tried to remember what it felt like.

After a few beers, Sam was invited to shoot a game of pool, after having made his way to the tables and watching the players. Even though he knew he could take all of them, he let his game slide so he could fit in. Everyone was friendly and tried to make him feel welcomed. Sam actually felt like a regular guy for a fleeting moment. He didn't feel like some outsider who hung somewhere between human and an underworld entity. Sam sipped his beer, leaned over to take a shot, and smiled.

-----------------------------

"Dean, the water's cold."

"Mmhmm."

"We are going to get sick."

"Mmhmm."

"Dean!"

"What?"

Danielle laughed,"We are going to be pruney. Let's go." She stared at him.

"Whaaaatttt?"

"Cover your eyes so I can grab my towel!"

Dean smirked,"Ok." He stared wide eyed.

"Close them!"

"And if I don't?"

"I will stay here all night!"

"Really?" His eyebrows raised as he smirked even higher.

"Dammit Dean!" Danielle stood quickly, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. "Perv."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"For you, it is the normal thing," she singsonged before pursing her lips and walking across the room to the door.

Dean got out and grabbed a towel, slowly drying off, trying to make sense of everything.

After Dean had slipped into the tub, he and Danielle had just sat there. Eventually, Danielle had broken the silence.

"What if Sam comes home? How do we explain this?"

"I tell him shut his cakehole or I slap him," Dean replied matter of factly.

"You are such an ass," she managed to say between giggles.

"And I have a nice one!"

"Prove my point for me, Deano."

Dean stared at her. There were many things he wanted to say, but he did not know how to begin. How do you tell someone that for many years, you wondered why you weren't good enough? Why did she have to go with Dougie? Why didn't he know Dougie was gay?

Years before, she had been his best friend, running and playing. She had been a tomboy and could keep up with him. Then she became his lover, the first of many, who never measured up to her. Now, she was so much different. She had done something no one else could ever touch. She had brought a child into this world and half of that child belonged to him. Could anyone give him something else as precious as that?

"HELLO!Anybody home," she clapped her hands in front of Dean.

"Huh?"

"I was talking to you and you were...What's wrong?"

He mumbled.

"Don't play this game with me."

"Said don't worry about."

She sighed,"Come on Dean."

"Do you ever regret, you know, what happened?"

"Do I regret Anna? Hell no! Why would I?"

"I mean, if we had kept it the way it should have been..."

Danielle's eyes blazed,"What the hell is that s'posed to mean?"

"Huahhhhhhm"Dean exhaled slowly."You would have been able to live how you wanted. You could have moved on. You had to see me every day whether you liked it or not. I feel like, I should have had more control and stopped it. I just went with it and I could have stopped it."

She stared at Dean intently before saying anything,"Is that what you think? You think you could have saved me from Anna? Maybe I didn't want to be saved. I love her. It was hard sometimes, but I got over it. Look at her, Dean. She is wonderful. Would you wish that Sammy hadn't been born?"

"No!"

"Well then, that's settled."

Dean found it impossible to believe he was sitting across from a naked woman, who happened to be quite a looker and he wasn't even thinking about sex. He wondered for a moment if he had a fever or something. He felt at ease for a change. He was relaxed. There was no pressure.

"Why didn't you tell them she was mine?"

"I didn't want them to take her. Who knows what they would have done? They kept _us_ apart for years..." she turned her head and stared at the door.

"Well, we just make up for it, Elle."

"We can try."

After that, Danielle had complained the water was cold.

------------------------------------------

"You got a beer?" Dean asks as he pads into the kitchen in bare feet, black jockey shorts, and a gray t shirt.

Danielle reaches into the refrigerator and handed him a Budweiser. She leans against the kitchen counter, sipping a glass of wine.

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing Sesame Street?" Dean asks while chuckling.

"Shut up Dean. Is there an age limit on loving Elmo?"

"It's Elmo! He's either possessed or high. Who the hell wants to be tickled all the time? That is _not _normal! Him and that Snuggles bitch..."

"You don't like the Snuggles bear?"

"Hell no!"

"I bet you like the Grinch."

"What's wrong with the Grinch?" Dean asked seriously.

It was time for Danielle to roll her eyes. "Figures."

Dean walked over and leaned against the counter next to her. She still smelled like strawberries. He knew he should probably move, but he didn't want to.

"Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" he asked.

"Take a left at Albuquerque, Speedy."

He laughed before setting his beer on the counter and running his hand through her hair. He then twisted his fingers in it and pulled gently, before covering her mouth with his. He cautiously let his tongue slip between her lips and was not shocked when her tongue met his, licking and caressing.

He moved in front of her and raised her onto the counter. He slid his other hand into her hair and pulled her to him as her hands moved down his chest, tweaking his nipples and kneading his pecs. He let his move travel to her neck, licking and nibbling a trail of desire. She threw her head back as he pulled her hair downwards.

Her long legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed, her fleet clamped behind his back. Her hands were grasping at him in desire fueled desperation. The moans escaping her lips left no doubt that she was consumed with lust.

Dean came to his senses and stepped back.

"What?"

"El, we...can't...we...shouldn't..."

"Oh."

"I mean, I want to, but..."

"Ok," she said and jumped from the counter. She quickly grabbed her glass of wine and disappeared down the hall.

Dean ran his hand through his hair. He wanted her again. He just couldn't hurt her. He had to think with his upstairs head, which was in agreement with his downstairs for a change.

He finished his beer and left the bottle on the counter. His quick, intentional steps made a slick contact noise on the wood floors. He opened Danielle's door without knocking, marched over to her bed, and began what he had so stupidly interrupted.

"What the hell?" she screamed at him. "I don't have time for your damn games, Dean!"

"This isn't a game. I didn't want to hurt you again, but I want to touch you one more time."

"You have issues."

"You knew that." Dean began to raise her nightshirt, his hands running over a taut stomach and firm, rounded mounds. Her nipples were hard and smooth to his touch. He replaced his hand with his mouth, licking and sucking on the buds.

"Dean, if you just want to get fucked, you can go find a willing whore."

"I have never _fucked_ you and don't plan to start now. This isn't fucking."

"What is it then? A pity lay? Your cock hasn't been milked in a while?"

"I wanted you then and I want you now. If I didn't care about you, would I have cared that you left me years ago?"

"Maybe."

"Yea, I would care that a meaningless piece left me."

"Maybe."

"Come up with something else."

"What do you want me to say, Dean?"

"Tell me you want this, too! Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel even a bit of what you felt back then and I will go. " His emerald eyes stared into her golden brown orbs.

"Dean..."

"Say the word and I'm gone."

"I never wanted you gone."

Danielle reached up and kissed him. He kissed back, hard and anxious. Hands roamed, limbs entangled, and mouths traveled over carnal seas. She reached into her night stand and handed him the gold foil package, just in case.

Within minutes, their clothing was on the floor and Dean was inside her. She rocked her hips to match his thrusts. Her hands clung to his back, the fingers digging into flesh. His lips and tongue made love to her mouth.

He could feel the tension in his body, signaling he was nearing the peak. He began to thrust harder and faster, feeling her walls clench around him in orgasmic throbs. Her shoulders were planted n the bed as her hips rose, pulled up by the waves of ecstasy coursing through her.

Dean placed one of her legs over his shoulder, and used his arm to lift and push outward the other, so he could go in balls deep. Just the sight of her thighs open wide and his manhood moving all the way into her and then out again was enough to violently shove him over the edge.

His body was wracked with shivers. His head hung as he let out an animalistic, guttural moan, signaling the release of his seed. He thrust two more times, then collapsed, his head resting next to hers.

Her ams were still wrapped around him. He had her head cradled, pulling her even closer. He placed his mouth by her ear. "Dani...dani..."

"Dean."

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly three in the morning. Most of the other patrons had gone home, but Sam was still having a good time. Kathy had turned out to be intelligent, down to earth, and all her patrons treated her as she treated them, like old friends.

"This is a cool place you got here."

"I love it. I get to do something I want to do and get paid, " she chuckled.

"You don't look like the type to be in this business, you know."

"Well, Sam, we didn't choose it. It kinda chose us. My dad's sister was killed by a poltergeist. He and his family had been terrorized by this damn thing for months nothing got rid of it. One night, my dad said his sister started to scream. When he made it to her door, she was on the window ledge, scared out of her mind. She was facing inside and swearing she saw something and it was trying to hurt her. The lights were blinking and stuff, but my dad said he didn't see anything.

He ran for her, but before he got there, he was slammed to the side and hit a wall. He watched as whatever it was pushed against his sister. She tried to hold on, even left scratches, but it pushed harder. She lost her grip and fell two stories, hitting her head on a rock.

My dad swore he would get revenge and no one else would have to suffer like that. He meant it. He hunted for years and met my mom when he came through this very bar. Her dad owned it and she was a waitress here. She was always a believer in ghosts, Bigfoot, UFOs and stuff. She didn't think my dad was a psycho. The rest, to be so cliched, is history."

"I know the rest," Sam said as he looked down at his drink.

"It's a hard life, but without those who know what is really out there, how many people would be dying, you know?"

"It's just hard. We are always on the move. We never settle or put roots down," Sam explained, the melancholy thick in his voice.

"Sam, I would still be on the road, if my mother had not needed me. I wasn't going to turn my back on her. I don't think she liked what I chose to do, but she respected my decision and understood. I wanted to help people. When she needed help, what was the difference? I came to help her. My brother has even slowed down a bit and spends more time here, but she knows his ass can not be in one place too long before he is itching to put something down."

"Hey Sam, why don't we go grab something to eat. There is a Waffle House not far from here and I will be finished closing up in a bit. I am starving!"

"Sure."

"Cool. Give me a second and we will head out."

Sam smiled, something he did not do very often. He didn't know why he felt at ease around her, but he did. This was definitely a better time than he planned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean leaned over and kissed the top of the forehead laying on his chest.

"Mmmmmmm..."

"You awake?"

"Yea, Dean?"

"I was just wondering," Dean answered before planting another kiss on her smooth forehead.

"That was good," Danielle stretched and moved up higher on his chest.

"Only good?"

"Egomaniac!"

"Nympho!"

"You started it, Dean."

"You didn't say no."

Danielle sighed."We sound like kids."

"Sweetheart, kids don't do what we just did."

"Dean," the tone in Danielle's voice became more serious," I have wondered something for years. If you had stayed, would you have been happy about it?"

"What?"

"If I had told you that night, would you have been happy about it?"

"I would have been shocked. I mean, that is something I would want to have had to say to your dad and mine,' Hey, umm, I got Danielle pregnant, but really, it is no big deal. We didn't do anything! It just happened'.

I enjoyed being with you. You don't seem to get that. We weren't planning on having Anna, but hey, plans never work out anyway. I woulda stayed. Our dads knew that. Why do you think they kept us apart?"

"True," she thought for a moment, then asked a question,"Are you going to hunt again after we solve _this_?"

Dean answered honestly," _If _we solve this. I don't think I could ever give up hunting completely. There are people that need my help and it's a part of me, but I didn't know I had Deanna before. She is a part of me and needs me, too. I couldn't just turn my back on her. I missed ten years with her. If I get a second chance, I will take every minute with her I can get. If she let's me."

"Of course, she would let you. She is excited to have you here, but she just can't let you see it. I wonder where she gets her game face from...hmmmm."

"I have no idea," Dean countered, his voice dripping with mock innocence.

---------------------------------------------------

"I'll have the pecan waffle, scrambled eggs, and cheesy chunked hash browns. Let me get a Barq's. too" Kathy gave the waitress her order.

Sam ordered the BLT and orange juice."You didn't order a salad and no dressing?"

Kathy looked at him and raised and eyebrow," Do I look like a rabbit?"

"Most of the girls I know wouldn't touch food."

"I am not going to starve. I keep in shape, but why not have a few fries and good stuff once in a while?"

Sam laughed softly.

"Is your brother here with you?"

"How did you know about my brother?" Sam asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Didi and I were friends as far back as grade school. When she got pregnant, I knew who the father was. I wasn't stupid. Everyone else thought Anna was Douglas's child. I knew better. Douglas was into guys back in junior high, but his dad would have killed him. The only other person it could have been was Dean.

Didi and I didn't see each other much in the summer. I was traveling with my brother, you know, doing the job, learning from him. Didi was here with y'all. We did talk. I knew something was going on."

Kathy stopped to sigh and stare off before continuing."I called Didi one night and she told me she thought she was pregnant. I told her that she had to stop living a lie and tell Douglas to stand on his own. He couldn't hold her back because he was afraid to come clean.

The next time I talk to Didi, she's telling me Dean is gone and she _is _pregnant. I wanted to find your brother and snatch his balls out through his throat. It wasn't until after Anna was born that things started to fall into place, you know. I realized about a year after Anna was born that your brother had no clue he had a child.

I didn't like it, but my brother knew of y'all and said your brother was gonna be an ace hunter. I didn't think that was a reason to hide something from him.

Douglas stepped in and took over as Anna's dad. He loved Didi and wasn't going to let her just hang out to dry. He knew the truth. His old man knew, too. Didi had shown me pictures of y'all and the older Anna got, the more obvious it became that Dean and Anna looked alike.

I never told anyone, but I have been here for her. I felt so bad for everyone. Anna was being kept in the dark. Douglas felt like he had caused this somehow. Didi lost the first guy she was in love with. I don't think she ever stopped loving him."

Sam stared at Kathy and saw the single tear fall from her left eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"Kathy, are you alright?" Sam reached out and touched her hand.

"This situation has been fucked up for years and it was done by people who had no right to interfere. The ones who suffered had no say in it. That's not fair, is it?"

"No," Sam agreed just as the waitress arrived with their food.

--------------------------------------------------

Dean awoke to light snoring. His reflexes wanted to pick up a pillow and throw it at Sam to shut him up, but Sam was never snuggled under his arm.

He looked down and saw Dani, still asleep on his arm. He pulled her closer, as he had down when they were younger, and true to prior instances, she stopped snoring.

Dean thought back to that night that his hotheadedness had driven him out of town.

----------------------------------------

_Dean wondered what was so secret she could not tell him in the house. They talked about anything and everything. Dean stood by the creek, breathing deeply. He was nervous about what he was going to do._

_He had thought long and hard about this. He was a hunter and that was not going to change. Dani was too. What he also couldn't change was the fact that he was in love. He had fallen for this girl who had been his partner in chaos since childhood._

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. It wasn't much, but it was the thought that counted, right? It was a plain gold locket. Inscribed on the locket was an Old English "D" with lines running diagonally to the right and left from the D. To the right was an "R" and to the left was a "W"._

_He knew his Dad was going to bitch and complain, but he was old enough to know that he wanted to spend more time with her. He would never give up hunting, but he wasn't going to give her up either._

_This was her senior year. They would figure out something until she finished, and then they could do whatever, as long as they were together. He really didn't want her hunting, but he knew she was too headstrong to tell what to do._

_He could see a future with her. He at least wanted to give it a try. The worst thing that could happen is he might have a few good months or years and then have to move on, but the risk was worth the possible reward._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey," Dani said as she stretched.

"G'mornin."

"What did we do?" Dani said with apprehension in her voice.

"What we should have done a long time ago," Dean replied.

"What?"

"El, I loved you. If I make it out of this, I want you to do something for me."

"What is that?" she asked suspiciously.

"One, I want to get to know my daughter. Second, I want us to see if we...you know," he shut off.

"You want us to see if we can do this?"

"Yea."

"I wanted to know that myself," she admitted before turning on her side and gazing into emerald pools.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sam and Kathy had finished their food and were now seating themselves in Kathy's truck. The drive back to the bar was silent. When they arrived, Sam thanked Kathy.

"I hope we can hang out again," she said nonchalantly.

"I'd...uh...yea."

"Why not drag Didi out and bring her here? See ya later, Sam." She drove off and Sam hopped into his borrowed truck.

He drove to Danielle's, parking the truck in the garage. He came in through the garage and was making his way to Dean's room to check on him, when he heard Dani's door open. _Dean _ stepped out.

Sam smirked, while looking at his brother's messy hair and wrinkled clothing.

"Are you just coming home?" Dean asked grinning a very lecherous way,"What were _you _doing, you sly dog?"

"Me? I could ask you the same thing. Let me guess, you were just talking?"

"Bitch."

"Horny jerk."


End file.
